


Hannibal Episode Script

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment is Motive for Murder, Fake Episode, I Don't Have Any Good Answers, Language of Flowers, Let's Make Fun of Hannibal, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Please Don't Ask Any Questions, Please Don't Kill Me, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 01, Symbolism, The Author Regrets Everything, just read it, pink shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: An episode idea written out in the form of a script, ideally in line with the characters and episodes from Hannibal. Set in Season One.





	Hannibal Episode Script

\---Previously, on Hannibal---

Scenes of Hannibal killing people and cooking. Over the footage, Abigail is heard saying: “You were the man on the other side of the phone” etc.

 

Scene One

Cut to shot of Will and Hannibal in Hannibal’s office, across from each other. Text says “Baltimore, Maryland” in lower left side of shot.

Will, quiet but determined: “I’m pretty sure that Jack is keeping secrets from me, about something. I just-” Cut to close up of Will, looking down at his lap, obviously disgruntled. “Can’t tell what…”

Close up of Hannibal, still composed and looking at Will.

Hannibal, clinically: “Everyone has secrets, Will.”

Cut to shot of both of them, Will looking off at bookshelves, Hannibal still looking at Will.

Will, sarcastic: “Even you, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal, still clinical: “Especially me. Secrets are important.” Hint of amusement “I’m sure even you have secrets.”

Will, with unsubtle eye-roll: “Of course, but this secret feels incredibly stupid. Unimportant. Like- Like, he’s upset about something small, but still won’t tell me. Dumb.”

Hannibal, nodding understandingly: “I’m sure, if something really is upsetting Special Agent Crawford, he’ll tell you in due time, Will.”

 

\---Opening---

 

Scene Two

View is entirely pink. Slowly, zoom out to see body buried in dirt, face covered in pink-painted Asphodels. Only the face is visible. The ground has wooden posts in square, marking where something was going to be dug with pink string. Some of the flowers are lying on the ground beside the face.

Will looks down at body, linger on shot. Sound slowly becomes muted. Eventually, he closes his eyes. A pendulum swings in front of black screen. On first swipe over dead body, clear away flowers. On second swipe, clear away the dirt. On third swipe, have body standing, multiple wounds on body. Blood seeps away as Will stands across from the body.

The victim stares at Will, horrified and confused. Will appears calm. He is calm and composed, clinical, throughout scene.

Will: “I was caught doing something I should not have been caught doing. Caught by you.”

Will walks towards victim, slowly, towards a shovel lodged in the ground. Pan over to hole dug in the ground, then back to Will and the trembling victim.

Will: “You were somewhere you should not have been, allowing me to see you seeing me in a position I do not appreciate you seeing me in. Your act was disgusting, laughing at me when you should have been cowering and begging for forgiveness.”

Will stops in front of victim, only inches away, then shoves him into the pre-dug hole. The victim doesn’t struggle, too shocked to move. Will grabs the shovel stuck in the ground beside him.

Will: “You’ll serve a much better purpose dead than alive.” Raises shovel above his head. Camera zoom in on his upper body. “This is my design.”

Jack’s hand clamps down on Will’s shoulder, coming from seemingly nowhere, shocking Will into jumping. Will turns and stares at Jack, silent. Camera zoom out to view whole crime scene as the scene slowly returns to how it was, sound bursting in like a popped bubble. Jack seems concerned.

Jack: “Will, did you see anything?”

 

Scene Three

Text in lower left hand side of screen states , Maryland

Will rubs face, pulling out of Jack’s grip. 

Will, tired: “The killer was embarrassed about something. The victim witnessed something that the killer didn’t want him to…”

Will looks at the body for a minute, silent. Jack follows his gaze, confused. Will takes a deep breath.

Jack, with concern: “Will? What’s wrong?”

Will, confused: “This feels familiar…”

Jack, also confused: “Familiar? What about this feels familiar?”

Will, assured: “This killer has killed before.”

Jack, irrationally emotional: “What do you mean?”

Will, snappish: “I mean that this killer has killed before! He hasn’t been caught, but he’s definitely done this before…”

Jack, still overly emotional, somewhat angry: “The only killer that we haven’t caught is the goddamn Ripper. Are you saying that the Chesapeake Ripper got embarrassed about something and killed someone without any forethought?”

Will, sarcastic: “Of course not. I’m saying that the Chesapeake Ripper got emotional over something and killed someone with forethought.”

Jack and Will stare at each other, both upset. Cut over to Katz, Zeller, and Price, staring at them. Katz seems amused. Zeller seems confused. Price is, ineffectively, trying to ignore them.

Zeller, uncertain but sassy: “If you two are interested, we figured out the murder weapon.”

Cut to shot of whole crime scene. Jack and Will look at the trio. Jack is expectant. Will rubs his jaw.

Will, somewhat embarrassed: “What was it, then?”

Katz, bemused: “It seems like the man was cut into pieces with a shovel, then buried with the shovel that killed him.”

Price, pointing as he speaks: “There are trace amounts of blood in the soil around where the pieces of the body were buried. The killer apparently liked to be efficient with his murders.”

Jack, with confusion and slight disgust: “And the flowers?”

Zeller, with a shrug: “Apparently, they’re Asphodel. They were painted, normally they’re green.”

Jack, impatient: “And?”

Price, hurried: “They have significance when it comes to flower language. Generally, they’re used to relate lifelong regret.”

Katz, considering the body and the scene as she speaks: “I’m sure the victim felt regret, but did the killer? Unless, the killer put them there just for the victim’s benefit.”

Will, sharply: “No, the killer regrets ever having to kill this man. It wasn’t apart of his original design. He regrets having to go through with it.”

Zeller, confused: “But, if the killer didn’t really want to kill him, why did he kill him?”

Long moment of silence. Camera slowly zooms out as Jack, Katz, Zeller, and Price all stare at Will, expectant. Camera zooms in slowly on Will’s face. Will rubs his chin, considering the body with an oddly unemotional face. 

Camera snaps back to group as Will looks up, suddenly.

Will, uncertain: “I have an idea.”

Another silence. Will looks back at body.

Jack, impatiently: “What is it, Will?”

Will, still uncertain but guilty: “Well, this was supposed to be a swimming pool, right?”

Katz, nodding: “The family who owns the land have been planning this construction for a while. They’ve been talking about it constantly.”

Zeller, softly: “They’re really excited to have a swimming pool.”

Price, softer: “I’d be excited, too.”

Katz, amused: “After they called about the dead body, they apparently decided against putting a swimming pool here, after all. But, yeah, this was supposed to be a pool.”

Will, considering: “So, this was supposed to be a swimming pool.”

Jack, impatient: “We agreed on that, Will.”

Will, distant: “The flowers are painted pink, lying on the person’s face.”

Katz, confused but amused: “Like, a blush, or something?”

Zeller, mostly amused: “Do you think the killer was someone who wasn’t properly appreciated by this guy?”

Will, uncertain: “No, not that…”

Jack, impatient and emotional: “Then, what, Will?”

Will, quickly, as though trying to force the words out: “Look, all I’m suggesting is that since this was a swimming pool, the flowers mean regret, they were put over the face with several on each eye, the flowers were painted pink, and the victim was buried- I think the victim saw the killer in pink swim shorts.”

Silence. Camera view zooms in on pink flowers.

 

Scene Four

Cut to close-up shot of Hannibal’s face, staring into space, jaw set, brows furrowed. Zoom out to reveal him in dark bedroom, eyes focused on something off camera. Slowly, as music builds in volume, camera pans over to view pink swim shorts.

 

Scene Five

Camera looks straight down at metal table, panning down the length of two metal tables pushed together, the body from the crime scene pieced together with space between each piece. Roughly twenty-one pieces are laid out, none of them the same length. The flowers are on a tray beside the body.

Katz, Zeller, and Price stand near the head of the body, watching Jack. Jack studies the pieces of the body, hands behind his back. Will stands away from them, staring into space, obviously not paying attention.

Zeller, looking down at victim’s files: “Name is John Dobery, 34, worked for a small news website. Not married, no immediate family, no kids, this guy was a complete loner. Apparently, he tears people apart by revealing their most embarrassing secrets.”

Price, considering: “The killer probably thought this would be karma appropriate.”

Katz, intrigued: “The murder weapon was definitely a shovel. You can see chips of wood from where the shovel splintered and there are trace amounts of metal where the shovel-head split.”

Zeller, with a shrug: “We don’t know where the shovel is.”

Jack, somewhat distracted: “Where do you think the shovel is, Will?”

Silence. Jack looks up. Will is still staring into space.

Jack, sharply: “Will!”

Will startles, looking over. He looks lost and confused, as though he doesn’t know what he’s doing there. He rubs his face.

Will, tired: “Sorry, what? A shovel?”

Jack, somewhat annoyed and concerned: “Yes, Will, the shovel. Where do you think the shovel is?”

Will, still a bit lost, eyes darting around: “Do we keep a shovel around here? What do you need it for, anyway?”

Jack looks torn between anger and concern. Katz walks over to Will, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly. She just smiles at him.

Katz, softly: “Will, we’re talking about the murder weapon. Where do you think the killer put the murder weapon?”

Will, distracted: “He probably cleaned it off and put it back in his shed. Or, he threw it away. We could check the garbage cans nearby for bloody shovels?”

Zeller, disgusted: “Why would he throw it away? Shovels are expensive.”

Price, nodding, thoughtful: “Especially, quality metal ones, like this one must be. You can’t cut through bone this cleanly with something cheap.”

Will, certain: “He bought it for the sole purpose of killing this guy. He didn’t need it anymore. He probably has his own shovel, anyway.”

Katz, considering: “He’s right. If the guy had enough for one shovel of this quality, he probably had enough for two.”

Zeller, confused: “So, should we check stores for people who bought two shovels?”

Price, with eye-roll: “He probably ordered them online and got them mailed.”

Zeller, more confused: “Do they mail shovels?”

Price, suddenly uncertain: “Probably.”

Katz, in a manner not dissimilar to the way a teenager would say, “Duh”: “They mail other stuff that’s way weirder than shovels. Why wouldn’t they ship shovels? It was probably free.”

Jack, annoyed, emphasizing his words: “You all are getting away from the point. Where is the shovel, Will?”

Will, distracted: “If it’s the Ripper, we’ll probably never find it.”

Jack, unconvinced: “If it’s not the Ripper?”

Will, thinking: “You’ll find it in one of the garbage cans along the street.”

Jack, obviously through with the conversation: “Do you have anything more on the killer, Will?”

Will, eyes distant and tone distracted: “Just the pink swim shorts. Pink. Swim. Shorts…”

Will walks out of the room in a daze. Jack, Katz, Zeller, and Price all watch him leave, their expressions confused. Jack looks down at the flowers.

 

Scene Six

Text in lower left hand corner reads “Port Haven Psychiatric Facility  
Baltimore, Maryland”

Abigail sits on her bed. She looks down at her hands, gripping both ends of the scarf around her neck. She looks contemplative. A knock sounds at the door, startling her into releasing the scarf ends. 

Abigail, confused: “Come in.”

Hannibal enters the room, looking as put-together as ever. Abigail smiles, uncertain. Hannibal sits down on the chair beside Abigail’s bed. Abigail watches him, but he doesn’t say anything. There’s silence.

Abigail, somewhat amused: “So, did you come here to stare at the wallpaper? We can switch places for a while, if that’s all you want.”

Hannibal laughs. He shakes his head and looks at her.

Hannibal, assuring: “No, I came here for you. Dr. Bloom is growing steadily more concerned about you, Abigail.”

Abigail, thoughtful: “So, since she said you shouldn’t talk to me, you decided to come talk to me?”

Hannibal, clinical: “She’s told you not to talk to me?”

Abigail, still thoughtful: “She said that it was “unhealthy to have another potential parental figure in my life before I’ve properly gotten over my parents’ deaths,” or something like that.”

Hannibal, unemotional: “And how do you feel about my presence?”

Abigail, frowning: “I don’t care. I feel fine, I guess. I don’t have to keep any secrets around you.”

Hannibal stiffens, just the smallest bit. Abigail looks concerned. She stares at him, silent.

Abigail, confused and concerned: “Are you sure you came for me? You look like you have something to say…”

Hannibal, calm: “I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. At the mention of secrets, I remembered a conversation I recently had with Will.”

Abigail flops back onto her back on the bed. She crosses her arms, but only looks thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

Abigail, smiling: “Will and you talked about secrets? Does he have any embarrassing ones?”

Hannibal, primly: “None that I could tell you.”

Abigail, looking away: “Favouritism…”

Hannibal only smiles. 

 

Scene Seven

Jack is in his office, looking over files. Katz and Zeller enter, both looking determined. Jack looks up at them, expectant. 

Jack, unreasonably impatient : “So? What did you find?”

Katz, with a sigh: “No shovels, that’s for sure.”

Zeller, seeming somewhat annoyed: “We searched every garbage can within a two-mile radius. Either the killer waited until he got home to throw it away, or Graham was right and it is the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Jack looks back down at his files, silent. He’s disgruntled.

 

Scene Eight

Will looks at Hannibal’s books, unseeing. Hannibal leans against his desk, watching Will. He waits for Will to say something or move, but Will does neither. There is silence.

Hannibal, calm: “I feel there is something on your mind, Will.”

Will, looking over, brows furrowed: “I’m picturing a giant, inky black figure wearing pink swim trunks.”

Hannibal, lost: “What?”

Will, running a hand through his hair, nervous: “I had a dream about it. I haven’t slept since that night. I don’t know what to do. Do I ignore it? What does it mean? Do dreams have meaning? I’m lost.”

Hannibal, gently: “You’re in Baltimore, Maryland, Will.”

Will, snapping: “I don’t mean physically lost. You know what? Never mind. What have you been up to recently? Anything funner than corpses and serial killers?”

Hannibal, watching Will carefully: “Actually, yes. I spoke with Abigail-”

Will, thoughtful: “Alana mentioned to me that if I heard you say that again, I am to report it to her immediately so she can come steal all your alcohol…”

Hannibal, amused: “She seems to be feeling quite a bit better. She is preoccupied with secrets, just as you are.”

Will looks at the books again. His brows furrow. He crosses his arms, then uncrosses them. He rubs his face. Hannibal, throughout, is in the background looking composed.

Will, angry: “Jack still won’t tell me!”

Hannibal, clinical: “How does that make you feel?”

Will, furious: “How do you think it makes me feel? How does it make you feel, Doctor?”

Hannibal, frustratingly reasonable: “I have no real emotional attachment to the matter. Have you asked Jack about any of this?”

Will, pacing the office, unnerved: “Yeah, I’ve tried. He clams up about it. Now, with the Ripper killing again, it’s unlikely that he’ll come out with anything.”

Hannibal, curious: “The Chesapeake Ripper killed this man? How could you tell?”

Will, distracted: “I- I don’t know. I just knew. I looked at the scene and it felt like him. It felt like the Ripper was breathing down my neck, waiting for me to notice his influences. I don’t know if Jack’s convinced, yet.”

Hannibal, gently: “If it is the Chesapeake Ripper, surely Jack won’t dispute you.”

Will, wearily sitting in a chair, facing Hannibal: “I think he’s just upset that a serial killer we’ve been chasing so long owns a pair of pink swim shorts.”

Hannibal, stiff: “How did you realize that he owned pink swim shorts?”

Will, confused by the question: “This murder was premeditated. The Ripper was upset because the victim knew, so I noticed. Beverly is fully convinced, if her teasing Jack is any evidence.”

Hannibal, sitting across from Will: “She probably has embarrassing secrets of her own.”

Will, amused: “Haven’t you heard, Doctor? Everyone has secrets. Why, maybe you have a pair of pink swim trunks hiding in your closet, just like the rest of us.”

Hannibal, still somewhat stiff: “Surely, nothing so tragic resides amongst the skeletons in my closet.”

 

Scene Nine

Jack sits beside Bella in bed. He looks contemplative. Bella leans her head on his shoulder. He sighs, leans his head on top of hers, then turns the page of his book.

Bella, bemused: “I don’t think you should keep this from them.”

Jack, certain: “I’m not telling them.”

Bella, annoyed: “Jack, you need to tell them.”

Jack, somewhat petulant though teasing: “Katz and Zeller would have a field day.”

Bella, using a disappointed-mom voice: “Jack…”

Jack,with a sigh: “Fine, I’ll tell Will. I’m working with him anyway for the next bit, anyway.”

Bella, shaking her head: “You’ve been driving him crazy by not telling him, haven’t you?”

Silence.

Bella, with a heavy sigh: “I’m going to “accidentally” run into that boy and tell him to quit, one of these days.”

Jack snorts. Silence resumes.

 

Scene Ten

Text states “Wolf Trap, Virginia”

Close up of Will’s face, looking down at something. His eyes are wide and he looks stunned. 

Camera pan over while zooming out to see seven dogs lying on the porch of Will’s house. They’re all sleeping.

Camera cut to a view of the sky, which is pink, blue, and yellow with the sunset.

Will, softly, bitterly: “Where do you even buy pink swim shorts?”

One dog looks up at him. Will glances at it, then pats its head. It lays back down. Will looks over the dogs, then back up at the sunset. It’s silent.

 

Scene Eleven

The screen is dark. Slowly, a white light lights the room to reveal Will, standing on a beach. He looks resigned, skeptical. He glances beside him, off camera.

Camera pans over to find towering black figure with sprawling antlers. He wears pink swim shorts. 

Camera pans back to Will, he looks back out, over the water. He seems more resigned now. 

Camera zoom out to see both of them, standing on the beach. The only sound is the water.

 

Scene Twelve

Will sits up in bed. He stares down at his hands. He seems distressed. One of his dogs looks at him through the doorway, roused by something else. Will doesn’t notice it.

Will, softly, bitterly, painfully: “Who would sell that pink swim shorts?”

The dog looks confused. Will buries his face in his hands. He seems distressed.

 

Scene Thirteen

An oval bowl is placed on a white, cloth. It resembles a miniature zen garden, complete with a wooden rake.

Hannibal, camera zooming out from dish, slowly: “Toasted bread with a spicy pate and tarragon on a dusting of powdered sugar with a side of pickled red onion in rice wine vinegar.”

Camera cut to Jack, looking down at the dish, pleased. Zoom out to fit both men. Hannibal lifts a dark-glass bottle, pouring a dark purple wine into the glass beside Jack’s and his own place.

Jack, scenting the wine as Hannibal sits: “And, what is this?”

Hannibal, amused: “Only Malbec. It pairs well with the spice of the pate and the sweetness of the onions.”

Jack, thoughts elsewhere: “Right…”

They are both quiet, eating the food without speaking. The bread is dipped into the pate and eaten with fingers, as were the onions.

Jack, setting down a half-eaten piece of bread: “Dr. Lecter…”

Hannibal, playing dumb: “Yes? Is something wrong with the bread?”

Jack, concerned: “No, it’s not the bread. I’m wondering if you’ve noticed how distracted Will is, lately?”

Hannibal, amused: “I would be a rather poor psychiatrist if I didn’t notice.”

Jack, waving his words aside: “Of course, of course. But, has he made any mention to you as to why he’s so distracted?”

Hannibal, thoughtful: “He mentions that you are keeping secrets from him. Not that it’s my place, precisely, Jack, but it is furthering his distress. He’s upset at you.”

Jack, tired: “I noticed. He got ruffled at a crime scene the other day.”

Hannibal, considering: “Indeed? So, you saw him get upset at you, noticed how distracted he was, and deduced it had nothing to do with you.”

Jack looks annoyed. Hannibal looks amused.

Jack, snapping: “It’s not like that. I figured that Will’s business is none of my own.”

Hannibal stared at Jack, not moving to eat anymore of the dinner he prepared. His expression is expectant. Jack sighs.

Jack, tired again: “Bella already convinced me to spill my secrets to Will. Don’t try to convince me, on top of that.”

Hannibal, returning to his meal: “Speaking of your wife, I was expecting her for dinner, until you called. Did something come up?”

Jack, sighing: “She’s still mad that I didn’t tell anyone…”

Hannibal, clinical: “Is this about your back injury? I noticed a while ago.”

Jack, petulant, resigned, tired: “Agents Katz and Zeller are already making old man jokes. I can’t tell them I hurt my back.”

Hannibal, with amusement: “Is the way you appear to them so important, Jack?”

Jack,thoughtful: “Oh, speaking of appearing. You live in a pretty rich neighbourhood, Doctor.”

Hannibal, calm: “I do. Why do you ask?”

Jack, with a thin smile: “Well, Will says that the Chesapeake Ripper is well-off enough to buy two “expensive” shovels. Apparently, he also owns pink swim shorts. Have you seen anyone around your neighbourhood wearing pink swim shorts?”

Hannibal, stiff: “I’m afraid I haven’t. Though, swim shorts of any colour are hardly a thing someone wants to be caught in, especially in this neighbourhood.”

Jack, resigned: “So, it’s unlikely that any of your neighbours owns a pair?”

Hannibal, clearly uncomfortable: “That I’ve seen.”

Jack, sighing: “Damn. Well, if you notice anything, call me. Even if it’s just a glance of pink through a fence. It might be our pink-swim-short-ed Chesapeake Ripper.”

Hannibal, with distaste: “Indeed. I’ll give you a call if I notice anything pink in the neighbourhood.”

 

Scene Fourteen

Hannibal is seated on his bed, staring off camera. He seems conflicted. Slowly, he reaches out a hand, only to pull pink swim shorts into the frame. 

Hannibal, softly, determined, mostly off-put: “These cannot be the ugliest things anyone on that team has ever seen. They work with Will Graham. There are worse things than pink swim shorts...”

Hannibal falls silent. He shakes his head, the shot fading to black.

 

Scene Fifteen

Will sits behind his desk in his classroom, looking through an article written by the victim. He looks disbelieving, then glances up. The camera cuts to a wide shot with Alana walking into the room. Will looks curious, maybe confused. Alana looks angry.

Will: “Alana, what’s going on? Did I miss a fire?”

Alana, obviously upset: “No, not a fire. Did Hannibal tell you he went to see Abigail, again?”

Will, shaking his head and rubbing his face: “No?”

Alana, with that disapproving mom voice: “Will.”

Will, disapproved: “Yeah, he told me. Did you tell him not to go?”

Alana, sharply: “I told you not to let him!”

Will, sharper: “What am I? His babysitter? How am I supposed to keep a grown man from visiting someone?”

Alana, confused but determined: “By telling me when you hear he did, so that I can steal all his alcohol. I’d share any whiskey I found with you, first.”

Will, sarcastic: “I forgot to tell you. But, I mean, if whiskey’s an option…”

Alana, concerned: “Will, are you okay?”

Will, suspicious: “What do you mean? Did Jack ask you to ask me that?”

Alana, confused: “No, I’m just worried about you. I heard from Jack that you’ve been distracted, lately, that’s all.”

Will, yelling: “I’m fine!”

Alana and Will both look surprised. Will rubs a hand over his mouth, then visibly shrinks into his chair. He sets his forehead on the edge of his desk. Alana stares at him for a moment, worried. Then, with a sigh, she turns around and leaves his office.

 

Scene Sixteen

Abigail sits on her bed. Alana stands beside the window, looking out of it. She’s grumpy at something. Abigail looks curious.

Abigail: “Is something wrong?”

Alana, with a sigh: “No, Abigail, nothing to worry about anyway. Will’s just been a bit distracted, lately. It’s distracting me. How are you?”

Abigail, quietly: “I’d be better if you or Hannibal would tell me Will’s secrets.”

Alana, amused: “Abigail, I’m not telling you Will’s secrets. I only know a few of them.”

Abigail, determined: “Tell me one. I won’t ask again, swear it.”

Alana, laughing: “Alright, if only so I can be your favourite instead of Hannibal. Will has seven dogs.”

Abigail, mostly amazed: “Seven? I mean, I knew he had a few, but seven?”

Alana, nodding and smiling: “Seven. He’s had more before.”

Abigail, thoughtful: “Now, how can I use that against him?”

Alana, confused: “Why would you want to use it against him?”

Abigail, somewhat upset but still plotting: “He visited me a week ago, rambled about Jack Crawford, then left. He didn’t even say hello.”

Alana, shaking her head: “He did the same to me, a while back.”

 

Scene Seventeen

Will sits at his desk at school, once again looking at an article by the victim. He looks resigned. Suddenly, he looks up. Camera cuts to wide shot, with Jack entering the room.

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s upset.

Will: “Jack.”

Cut to close-up of Jack’s face. He’s nervous, but determined.

Jack: “Will, I have something to tell you.”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s expectant.

Will: “Yes, Jack?”

Cut to close-up of Jack’s face. His face is pained. His hand is on his lower back.

Jack: “I hurt my back while I was lifting boxes, the other day. I can’t bend down for a while.”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s furious.

Will, loudly, standing from his chair quickly, the chair hits the floor: “That’s it? You hurt your back? I was worried that someone had died, but it’s your back? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Jack?”

Cut to close-up off Jack’s face. He’s shocked.

Jack: “I didn’t think you’d get so emotional over it.”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s huffy.

Will: “I probably shouldn’t be. I probably wouldn’t be, if you had told me a week ago! I had a conversation with Hannibal Lecter about this. I was worried, Jack.”

Cut to close-up of Jack’s face. He’s placating.

Jack: “Okay, okay. This one’s on me. Now, do you know anything new about our killer?”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face, slowly zoom out. He looks considering.

Will: “No. The pink swim shorts are the most I’ve got. Unless, you want to snoop in a bunch of rich guys’ backyards, creepily watching them until they catch you watching them when they’re in pink swim shorts and tries to kill you. But, after all this, I feel like he’ll probably burn those shorts.”

Cut to close-up of Jack’s face. He’s disappointed.

Jack: “So, our only lead?”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s resigned.

Will: “Probably lost. Freddie Lounds got ahold of the part with the pink shorts, after all.”

Cut to close-up of Katz’ face. She’s thoughtful.

Katz: “We know he probably has a terrible taste in fashion.”

Cut to close-up of Will’s face. He’s unconvinced.

Will: “Off of one piece of clothing? Not likely. It’s not enough to go on.”

Cut to close-up of Zeller’s face. He’s disappointed.

Zeller: “Shoot. We were so close.”

Cut to close-up of Jack’s face. He’s disgruntled.

Jack: “When did you get here?”

Cut to close-up of Price’s face. He’s smirking.

Price: “Around the time you mentioned your hurt back.”

Cut to close-up of Zeller’s face. He’s smirking.

Zeller: “Old man.”

Cut to close up of Jack’s face. He sighs. He’s upset.

Jack: “This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone.”

Cut to a shot of Alana, standing in the doorway. She considers the group, then shakes her head and leaves. 

 

Scene Eighteen

Hannibal and Will sit across from each other in Hannibal’s office. Will is noticeably tired. Hannibal looks amused.

Hannibal: “I take it Jack told you his secret?”

Will, annoyed: “He did. It was just as stupid as I expected. Aside from that, we lost our first lead to the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Hannibal, amused: “Oh? You found too many people with pink swim shorts?”

Will, laughing: “No! We figured, after that clue was slipped to the public by Freddie Lounds, that all four people who owned pink shorts threw them away. We can’t use it anymore.”

Hannibal, annoyed: “Yes, that’s a good point.”

Will, considering: “Is something wrong? You seem tired. You never seem tired.”

Hannibal, with a slight smile: “Alana ate up a lot of my time with her scolding. I’m thinking of visiting Abigail to make myself feel a bit better. I might have her for dinner, if I really want to rock the boat.”

Will, thoughtful: “I’ll go with you. We can tell her about the pink shorts thing. That might make her laugh.”

Hannibal, determined: “No, no, definitely not. Hearing about another murderer would be traumatic, don’t you think?”

Will, apologetic: “Good point. I won’t bring it up. Sorry. Let’s go.”

Hannibal and Will get up and start getting ready to go out. Will stopped, suddenly, and looked over at Hannibal.

Will, thoughtful: “You seemed a bit upset by this case, Doctor.”

Hannibal, stiff: “I’m sure you’re imagining things.”

Will, quietly: “I guess. You seemed kind of stiff whenever someone mentioned those pink shorts. I’m probably just projecting. I almost thought you owned something like that, Doctor.”

Will laughs. Hannibal seems discomfited. Will grows silent, stares at Hannibal questioningly.

 

Scene Nineteen

Hannibal sits in his study, the fire roaring. He sips a dark wine, his eyes focused on the fire as he throws another scrap of pink cloth into the fire. Besides the crackle of the fire, there is no sound. Hannibal’s jaw is set. 

 

Scene Twenty

Abigail sits on her bed, reading. A knock sounds on the door. She looks at the door, then outside where the sun is setting. Her gaze returns to the door.

Abigail, curious: “Come in.”

Will enters, followed by Hannibal. Will sits on the edge of Abigail’s bed, then looks disapprovingly up at Hannibal. Hannibal doesn't seem to notice, instead tilting his head to Abigail. She smiles, uncertain but not displeased.

Hannibal, politely: “Good evening, Abigail. Sorry to come around so late. Will and I were making the rounds and decided to break you out.”

Will, seeming like a disappointed mother: “No, Hannibal. Alana would kill you.”

Abigail, smiling: “Not you?”

Will, confident: “Of course not. She’ll know I was coerced.”

Abigail, curious: “What did he offer to coerce you?”

Will leans over to her. She leans closer. Hannibal appears amused. 

Will, in a stage whisper: “He admitted he might have owned pink swim shorts.”

Abigail, in a normal volume: “Pics or it didn't happen.”

Will, smirking: “That’s what I said. So, I'm distracting the doormen and you two are sneaking out.”

Abigail, smiling: “Are you sure you want to see a picture of Dr. Lecter in pink swim shorts?”

Will, determined: “Look, I don't have many things to make me laugh right now. I'll take my chances.”

Hannibal, suddenly: “Are you ready to go? The time is getting rather late.”

Abigail, to Hannibal: “Hold on, I have one more question. It’ll be quick, promise.”

Hannibal nods. Abigail turns back to Will, but still speaks as loud as before.

Abigail: “What are the chances? I know one of them is, what? Potential comedy, right? What are the other chances here?”

Will, with a sigh: “I might be scarred for life by how awful he looks.”

Hannibal, snappy: “Thank you, Will. Let’s go.”

 

Scene Twenty-One

Cut to shot of the three outside. No one looks twice at them, so a distraction is unnecessary. Before they can get into the car, Will’s phone rings. He looks at it, curious.

Will, resigned: “I’ve got to take this, it’s Jack. It might be important, but I’ll be right back. Hold on just a second.”

Camera follows Will as he jogs a short distance away, then pan over to Abigail and Hannibal as they watch Will. Abigail leans against the car, but Hannibal only stands. Hannibal looks resigned. Abigail smiles and turns to face him.

Abigail, probably laughing at him: “So, did you really murder someone just because he caught you in pink swim shorts?”

Hannibal, looking particularly dead inside: “It was spur of the moment. Have you been reading Ms. Lounds’ stories, again?”

Abigail, grinning: “Agent Crawford comes to dinner-”

Hannibal gets in the car and starts it, closing the door behind him. Abigail gets in the back seat, leaning over the center console.

Hannibal, forcibly: “How was Ms. Lounds’ story? Any pictures?”

Abigail, ignoring the question: “-and he talks about telling him if you see anybody wearing pink shorts.”

Hannibal, clearly pained: “Abigail, maybe this topic is more appropriate for a later time.”

Abigail laughs. Will returns, looking confused but pleased by Abigail’s bright spirits. He looks at Hannibal and smiles.

Will: “I never knew you had such a sense of humour, Doctor. That must be one of your biggest secrets.”

Hannibal, slightly resigned: “There are many things you don’t know about me, Will, as there are many things I have yet to know about you.”

Abigail, still laughing at him: “He knows about your pink shorts. What secret is worse than that?”

Will and Abigail chuckle. Camera pan to Hannibal looking dead inside, zoom out as car begins to drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent hours on this. I researched pretentious food for this. I'm so tired. Was it worth it? You'll be the judge of that...


End file.
